Whispered Conversations
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: “Remus, do you trust me?” “With my life, Sirius.” A series of conversations over the years.[Remus x Sirius]


**Disclaimer: It's called _fan_fiction when a_ fan_ writes it, yes?  
****Summary: A series of conversations between Remus and Sirius over the years. The progression of their relationship. An all dialogue fic.  
****A/N: I figured 'hey, almost everyone else has written one, why not me? It's what I do best. confuse people with my lack of written out action'.Yeah. oh, and my time line of events in my head sucks, so lets pretend everything that's canon happened when I wrote it. whee.**

_**Whispered Conversations**_

**:5th year: Library:**

"Hey Sirius."

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over here for a second?"

"So what's up?"

"..."

"Look, Remus, you dragged me away from my homework to stare at me in silence? We could have done that back there."

"I needed to get you away from James and Peter."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, don't look so worried. I, wanted to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"..."

"Okay, we're going back to this creepy silence thing. What'd you do, set fire to the dorm?"

"No, I — "

"Hey! What're you guys doing over here?"

"Trying to have a conversation, James."

"Then why's Remus staring at the bookshelf?"

"Because you interrupted. He was about to tell me how he daringly saved a bunch of little first years from the Giant Squid."

"All right. Carry on then."

"You know, it's not really hard to 'save' first years from the Giant Squid, Sirius. If you could call it saving."

"Yes, yes, I whatever. So what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"...It's nothing. Go back to your homework."

**:7th year: Great Hall:**

"Remus! Look at this!"

"That's wonderful Padfoot."

"You're not even looking."

"I don't need to look. You're probably doing something incredibly stupid, like balancing an orange on your nose."

"...How did you know?"

"Told you I was looking."

"Hey Remy."

"Hm?"

"Do you love anyone?"

"..."

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke on your eggs."

"That's...okay...I just wasn't...expecting that."

"You all right now?"

"Just peachy."

"Well, do you?"

"I dunno, Sirius. We're kind of young to be in love with anyone, don't you think?"

"James and Lily are in love."

"You don't know that. They're just going out."

"You can see it in their eyes. They love each other. So why can't you love someone?"

"Since when were you an expert in love psychology?"

"You're avoiding the question, Moony."

"I...did love someone."

"Did?"

"It's lost a bit of its luster by now."

"Who?"

"Are _you_ in love with anybody?"

"Don't change the subject on me."

"You're changing the subject on _me_."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not.

"Answer the question!"

"..."

"Well?"

"I do love someone."

"And?"

"I don't think that person loves me."

"Why wouldn't they love you? You're perfect."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're perfect. Anyone'd go out with you. Live with it."

"You've finally lost it, Moony. I'm not perfect. I have my flaws."

"And I have many more than you do."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"A lot."

"Flaws just bring out the beauty of things."

"I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Haha, very funny. I'm not laughing."

"Yes you are. You're covering your mouth so that I won't see. Like that'll work on me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, your stomach's shaking."

"Don't poke me there!"

"What, here?"

"I said — stop, that tickles! Sirius, we're — "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry. I slipped."

"You so did not slip. You knocked me over."

"I didn't knock you over, you pulled me down."

"You know the whole hall is staring at us."

"The whole hall being a Ravenclaw girl and Professor Sinistra?"

"Please don't do that here again."

"I'm sorry, I — "

"Wait until we're alone."

"We are practically alone."

"No, there are — "

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

**:Harry's 1st birthday: The Potter's:**

"I just love the little tyke."

"Yeah, but he may not love you much longer if you keep calling him a tyke, Sirius."

"He's one, he doesn't care one way or another, Moony."

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that. He's going to grow up hating you."

"He can't hate me, I'm his godfather."

"I'm afraid I can't concur."

"Stop being such a party-pooper, Remus, and cheer up!"

"I can't cheer up, the full moon was two nights ago. I'm still so tired."

"Does that mean no — "

"Yes. Don't even ask."

"Damn."

"..."

"Have you heard about...you know what?"

"You being the secret-keeper?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it was a good idea?"

"Making you secret-keeper?"

"Yeah."

"...Yeah."

"Remus, do you trust me?"

"With my life, Sirius."

"I wish I could say the same..."

"Hm?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, all right."

**:A few months later: Godric's Hollow:**

"Damn it, Sirius, I told you I trusted you!"

**:Harry's 3rd year: Shrieking Shack:**

"I've missed you, Remus."

"Me too."

"Don't cry."

"I'll try."

**:Harry's 5th year: Ancient and Most Noble House of Black:**

"I can't believe you're here. I've been so lonely, Sirius."

"_I_ can't believe I'm here, Moony."

"Don't be silly. You knew you were innocent."

"But you didn't. You thought I was guilty, didn't you?"

"...I didn't know what to think."

"I know what I'm thinking. 'Damn, is it good to be out of that cave'."

"You're just like I remember, Sirius."

"You're nothing like I remember. You've gotten so..."

"Decrepit? Stupid? Stingy?"

"No, you were always like that... I was thinking more along the lines of, old."

"I'm not immortal, Padfoot."

"You know what I mean! Well, you've always been too mature for your age, but this is like..."

"Things are starting to get to me. I'm tired. I'd thought I'd lost all three of my best friends in go that day. That can really do a number on you, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you be alone."

"That's all right."

"I promise I'll never do it again."

"...I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, you mutt."

**:Harry's 5th year: Aftermath of the Ministry:**

"Please don't cry, Remus."

"Why couldn't I save him! _Why_..."

"You know there was nothing we could do."

"I'm such a goddamn idiot..."

"Lupin, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Nymphadora! He told me he'd never do it again!"

"Really, Remus, I'm sad too, but — "

"You have no idea how I feel! He promised me..."

"I probably don't, but please. We need to go see Dumbledore."

"No! I never want to go near that school again!"

"You can't just shut everything out, Remus."

"Just watch me..."

_**end.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi. That was harder than I thought. I think I have ADD or something. Yay for crap! I didn't mean to make it so angsty. Oops. So much for happy endings... **

**Comments and criticism and all that jazz go in the purple box! Make me happy, even if this story's ending wasn't.**


End file.
